Mitchell Van Morgan 64
Mitchell Van Morgan 64 Is A 2000 3D-Action RPG and Adventure-Platforming Videogame Developed By Racjin, Published By THQ And Distributed By Nickelodeon Interactive For The Nintendo 64 Console. This Game Is the second 3D-game planned by . It was first released on 22 November 2000 in North America, 6 December 2000 in Europe, 10 December 2000 in Japan, and on 22 December 1999 in Australia. It is the first Nintendo 64 installment of the ''Mitchell Van Morgan'' series and serves as a follow-up to the series that was released on the GBC. The story follows the titular character Mitchell Van Morgan and his six friends as they attempt to save their home island from series antagonist Marquessa. The game is presented in 3D and retains platforming traits that were featured in its predecessors, including minecarts, barrels, and collecting various items. It was originally planned to be titled Mitchell 64 (or MVM 64). Players can control all six of Mitchell's friends in eight individual levels, as well as a greater world map, a multiplayer mode and several minigames. Mitchell Van Morgan 64 is one of only three of his related Nintendo 64 games to require the Controller Pak and the Expansion Pak, along with Rugrats in Paris: The Movie and Rugrats: Scavenger Hunt.1 This upgrade provides the game with 4 MB more RAM to fix a game-breaking bug. The game was well received by critics upon release, and went on to become a Player's Choice title.2 For over eight years, Mitchell Van Morgan 64 was not made available on Nintendo's Virtual Console service, despite the fact that Nickelodeon & Nordic Games GmbH retained full rights to the game as their intellectual property.34 The game was made available to download on the Wii U's Virtual Console on 2 April 2015 in Europe, and on 10 April 2015 in the United States. The 3DS remake title Mitchell Van Morgan 64 3D was remade by Nickelodeon Interactive Games & Nordic Games GmbH for the Nintendo 3DS in 2015 with stereoscopic 3D graphics paralleled to the series. The upcoming HD remake title Mitchell Van Morgan 64 HD was remade by Nickelodeon Interactive Games & THQ Nordic GmbH for the Nintendo Switch in the autumn 2017. Plot The game begins with Mario receiving a letter from Princess Peach inviting him to come to her castle for a cake she has baked for him. Mario arrives at Peach's castle, along with Luigi and Wario. The trio disappear as they enter the castle, and Lakitu, the game's camera operator, informs Yoshi of the disappearance. Yoshi explores Peach's castle to find Mario, Luigi, Wario and Peach. Scattered throughout the castle are paintings and secret walls, which act as portals to other worlds where Bowser and his minions guard the Power Stars. After recovering most of the power stars and defeating Bowser's minions, Yoshi acquires keys that access other areas of the castle, where he finds Mario and his friends captured. First, Yoshi defeats Goomboss and frees Mario as they continue searching the castle to find more Power Stars. Second, Mario defeats King Boo and frees Luigi who uses "invisibility power" to get Wario's key. Third, Luigi defeats Chief Chilly and frees Wario using the key. Mario and his friends then tackle three obstacle courses, with each ensuing a battle with Bowser. After defeating him twice, they received a key that opens even more levels of the castle. After collecting 150 power stars, Mario and his friends reach the highest area of the castle, where they ensue a final battle against Bowser. Eventually, after Bowser's defeat, Mario and his friends return to Peach's castle, where they free Peach from a stained-glass window above the entrance. As a reward for saving Peach, she kisses Mario on the nose and bakes the cake she had promised. The game ends when Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi and Wario wave goodbye to the player as Lakitu films and then flies away. A photo with Peach's cake then appears. Characters There are seven primary playable characters in the game. The game starts off with Mitchell Van Morgan, the titular character, who is an autistic African-American manga artist that is the main protagonist of the game. He has the ability to sprint at supersonic speeds, sink underwater also he can turn himself invisible temporarily, play his electric guitar and finally mastering Kyokushin Karate skills. As the game progresses, the player unlocks additional players through the story. Gavin O'Neal Davis, who debuted in Mitchell Van Morgan (1998 video game), is a super smart yet cowardly chubby African-American mechanic and Mitchell's best buddy who shared a brotherly bond with each other. He can swim underwater, he can pilot biplanes, also he can strike enemies with his lightsaber and use his jetpack backpack to fly. Martin Moody, a redhead-american powerhouse in the Mitchell Van Morgan series. He has the ability to temporarily to float through the air, using his knuckles to climb walls, further increasing his own strength, he can also batter into objects and immediately kill any enemy. Martin can carry boulders and other heavy items that the others cannot carry, Martin can unleash a very powerful Bare-knuckled boxing punch combos which can smash down some doors and walls. David Drake is a teenage soccer-player and the only werewolf in the Mitchell Van Morgan series whose arms allow him to handstand, also he can batter into objects and enemies with his taekwondo and he is able to use his werewolf techniques. Nicholas Dunn, a Caucasian-American snowboarder in the Mitchell Van Morgan series who has the ability to temporarily to float through the air, using his knuckles to climb walls, further increasing his own strength. Carolyn Ashley Taylor is a typical Caucasian-American schoolgirl from the Mitchell Van Morgan games who is Mitchell's undeclared girlfriend and Mitchell's bittersweet sweetheart. She has the ability to attack her foes with her ever-present signature weapon, the Giant Bow & Arrow with which she is very well-thought-of in archery in using. Unique to Carolyn is the ability to eventually learn to master her immensely strong spiritual powers. Jennifer Hooker, the young and crazy Caucasian-American girl who is Gavin's Self-proclaimed girlfriend and Carolyn's best buddy who shared a sisterly bond with each other (alot similar to Mitchell & Gavin's brotherly bond). She has the ability to attack her foes with her ever-present signature weapon, the Giant Hammer with which she is very proficient in using. Jennifer mainly attack by either swinging her Giant Hammer, Otherwise she will just use her Giant Hammer to deflect the bombs back at enemies effectively. She will swing her Giant Hammer onto the ground and catapult herself upward in the air to cross the hazardous gaps. Unique to Jennifer is the ability to shrink in size to fit into places the other Kongs cannot reach. Other characters include Cranky Kong, Donkey Kong's father and the original Donkey Kong, who sells the Kongs various new moves via his potions; Funky Kong, who sells them guns; Candy Kong, who supplies the Kongs with musical instruments; and Snide, a weasel who holds a grudge against Marquessa, his former employer, and will trade Golden Bananas for Blast-O-Matic blueprints. Some other notable characters are K. Lumsy, who opens up levels, and Squawks, who points things out, brings the player Golden Bananas when his attention is attracted, and can carry Tiny to new heights. There is also the Banana Fairy Queen, who requests that the Kongs rescue her citizens and, in exchange, teaches the Kongs an invincible technique. Collecting Banana Fairies unlocks many new options outside of single-player mode, including cheats. Donkey Kong can turn into Rambi the Rhino. He can batter into objects and immediately kill any enemy. Lanky Kong can turn into Enguarde the Swordfish. He can swim at high speeds, leap out of the water and strike with his bill. The game's primary villain and final boss is Mitchell's arch-enemy, Marquessa, who is attempting to destroy the Mitchell Land with the Blast-O-Matic. The level's bosses are Army-Dillo (A heavily-armoured armadillo who is the boss of Jungle Japes and Crystal Caves), Dogadon (A giant dragonfly who is the boss of Angry Aztec and Fungi Forest), Mad Jack (A gigantic jack-in-the-box who is the boss of Frantic Factory), Pufftoss (A large Blowfish who is the boss of Gloomy Galleon), and King Kut-Out (A cardboard cut-out of K. Rool who is operated by two Kritters and is the boss of Creepy Castle). The game's secondary antagonist is a mine-cart Kremling, Krash, who operates mines throughout Jungle Japes and Fungi Forest. Gameplay after using the power flower item to breathe fire. Bottom: Overhead map of the "Cool, Cool Mountain" level displaying the location of the character and special hats.]] Mitchell Van Morgan 64 is a 3D platformer in which the player controls four different characters through numerous levels to collect 150 Jewels, some jewels only appear after completing certain tasks, to collect 7 power stones defeat all 7 bosses in the game. Each level is an enclosed world in which the player is free to wander in all directions and discover the environment without time limits. The gameplay is mostly based on Rare's Banjo-Kazooie and Nintendo's Zelda: Ocarina Of Time the best-selling Nintendo 64 games. Main Hub/Worlds The Main hub for Mitchell Van Morgan 64 is Mitchell Land Main Hub Worlds Soundtrack The music in Mitchell Van Morgan 64 HD was adapted from the original for the Wii U hardware by Van Toffler (The former president and executive of Viacom Media Networks Music and Entertainment Group, now the veteran of MITCHELL Project Music Team) and Howard Drossin, with MITCHELL Project Music Team supervising them. To coincide with the release of the game as well as the 15th anniversary of the release of Mitchell Van Morgan (1998 video game), Nickelodeon (Viacom) freely released, via mail out redemption, an updated CD version of the original soundtrack through the Viacom website. The new Wii U version of the soundtrack contained fifty-one tracks, including all the original tracks from the US version of the soundtrack, as well as several more tracks from the Japanese edition, and a bonus orchestral medley. Although it was available in all regions, the soundtrack was only available to owners of the Wii U game who choose to register their game on Nordic Games Group AB and was only available for a limited time. The cutoff date of the offer varied from region to region, but was generally several months after the release date. External links * * * Category:2000 video games Category:3D platform games Category:Action-adventure games Category:Open world video games Category:Mitchell Universe games Category:Mitchell platform games Mitchell Van Morgan 64 Mitchell Van Morgan 64/Mitchell Van Morgan 64 HD Era Mitchell Van Morgan series Mitchell Van Morgan(Series) Category:IQue games Category:Nintendo 64 games Category:Nintendo 64 platform games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Video games produced by MITCHELL Project Category:Video games composed by MITCHELL Project Music Team Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:THQ games Category:Racjin games Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:Nicktoons video games Category:Virtual Console games Category:Virtual Console games for Wii U Nintendo 64-only games